1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipment technology and more particularly, to an elliptical climbing exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A climbing exercise apparatus is known (Taiwan Patent No. 355379), comprising a base frame, a pair of rotating rods pivotally connected to a pivot holder at the front side of the base frame, a pin mounted at each rotating rod near a distal end thereof, and a tilt adjustment rack having a plurality of adjustment holes for receiving the pins selectively. The tilt angle can be adjusted by removing the pins from the tilt adjustment rack, and then biasing the tilt adjustment rack relative to the rotating rods to the desired tilt angle, and then fastening the pins to the respective adjustment holes.
The above prior art climbing exercise apparatus allows adjustment of the span. However, when an adjustment of the span is needed, the user must lift the front end of the climbing exercise apparatus before adjustment, or the adjustment can be performed as the climbing exercise apparatus is folded up. Thus, the adjustment procedure is complicated and inconvenient.